New Years Eve Dash
by Purplepanda2
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Kid Flash is looking for Jinx will he be able to find her in time? One-shot


Hey this is an early New Years story. Sorry I haven't written anything recently been busy. I hope you enjoy it and please review with any comments, advice or errors you find. Enjoy.

I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Kid Flash found himself out looking for a certain pinkette. It had been a few months since he had first meet Jinx and HIVE 5 during their break in at a museum and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since. Robin of course had not knowledge of Kid Flash and his encounter with the Hive or Madam Rouge. He hadn't seen it important plus Robin most likely would have lectured him about not being careful enough. Kid Flash smiled as he imagined how Robin would have reacted to Kid Flash telling him how he felt for Jinx. _He most likely would have me check for mind control and such_. Kid Flash thought shaking his head.

It wasn't his fault that Jinx had captured his heart. Really it wasn't. It was all hers for being so smart, funny, beautiful, and so on. All her fault. Kid Flash was broken from these thoughts as he saw the Hive 5 hid out appear in front of him. He quickly speed to Jinx's room expecting to find her sitting on her bed listening to music and drawing unicorns, but instead he found it empty and still trashed from his last visit a layer of dust on everything.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash called out confused looking around the room. He was about to leave when an alarm when off and all the Hive 5 members came rushing in.

"Jinx you're back!" Seemore exclaimed running in only to skid to a stop in front of Kid Flash, "Um you're not Jinx."

"Obviously." Kid Flash said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "Where is she?"

"We don't know! We thought she had run off with you. You snotty hero." Gizmo said glaring at Kid Flash.

"Well she didn't…" Kid Flash said taking it all in. If Jinx wasn't here…then where was she. Kid Flash looked at the Hive 5 members and said, "Well I got to go. Nice seeing you." And ran off in search of Jinx. He searched high and low making sure to check every nook and cranny of Jump City. He checked the time 10:45 still enough time to find her before the New Year. You see Kid Flash was planning on telling Jinx his feelings in one last attempt to make her change her ways, but seeing as she most likely already did all he had to do was confess his feelings, which was the easy part…that was if he could only find her!

Kid Flash once again checked the time 11:35 some how time was slipping through his fingers. Suddenly Kid stopped. That was it! The museum! She had to be there she just had to. Kid quickly turned around and began to run toward the museum at speeds that would make The Flash proud. He checked the time once more 11:55 only 5 more minutes till the New Year. He reached the museum 11:56 and ran in looking around for her. 11:57 time was ticking. He had to run to the Egyptian section because they had rearranged the museum. 11:58 he finally reached the Egyptian section only to find a brunette girl with glasses on looking around the display. No pink haired girl…no Jinx. 11:59 Kid Flash was let out a sound of annoyance causing the girl to turn and look at him. Their eyes meet and Kid Flash felt sparks. The girl's eyes were pink and wide with shock. Kid Flash speed forward pulling the girl into a kiss just as his watch changed 12:00.

He pulled away looking down at the girl. "Happy New Year Jinx." He said brushing a piece of her hair away.

"How did you find me?" She said looking up at him in shock.

"I can always find you." Kid Flash said nuzzling her hair, "Because I love you…so much." Jinx smiled and leaned into Kid Flash.

"I love you too." Jinx said closing her eyes.

"Enough to leave your team?" Kid asked

"Enough to leave my team." Jinx said smiling, "But I think you already know I did."

"Yah…do you know how long it took me to find you?" Kid said kissing her forehead.

"Too long." Jinx said, "I've been waiting for you to find me for months."

"I know." Kid Flash said kissing her nose, "I've been busy."

"I know." Jinx opening her eyes and looking into his bright blue ones, "Heroes are always busy."

"So are villains." Kid Flash countered smirking at her.

"Yes so are villains." Jinx said, "But I'm not a villain so I have plenty of time."

"Sure you do." Kid Flash said kissing her cheek. Jinx giggled and said, "Stop kissing me so much it tickles."

"I can't help it." Kid Flash said kissing her on the top of her head, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Jinx said pulling him close, "It took you too long to find me."

"I'm sorry Jinx." Kid Flash said placing his forehead on hers, "But don't worry you have a whole new year that will be full of you and me. Just the two of us."

"Who knew you were such a romantic." Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"Well I am." Kid Flash said winking at her.

"And now that flirt is back." Jinx said chuckling.

"Hey it's a package deal." Kid Flash said smirking at her.

"I know." Jinx said, "Now kiss me before I get mad." And he did.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this. I sort of just made it up off the top of my head. I believe it is the shortest thing I have written so far but even so I still got carried away with then ending dialog. Please review about your opinion on it. Once again thank you for reading and please review.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
